


knowing what has to be done

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [33]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	knowing what has to be done

Bonnie knew that Elena was depending on her but she couldn't help her destroy the only implement that would rid Mystic Falls of vampires. She knows that Elena will be heartbroken when Stefan died but she had to avenge her grandmother and what better way than to kill the brothers that her grandmother died to help. She misses her best friend but she misses her grandmother more. Coming into her powers and really learning them after Grams' passing was just the thing Bonnie needed to become more assertive. Push come to shove, she'd kill every vampire in Mystic Falls.


End file.
